Leaving?
by Creative Katherine
Summary: With Mikami finally captured as Kira, thought to be leaving the Task Force HQ, L has one last talk with the Task Force to thank them for their co-operation and indirectly asking someone for help AU: where Light is innocent and the Kira case is completed. -Eventually being taken down due to oldness-


_**Leaving?**_

As the Task Force made their way out of the elevator, their eyes were greeted by a high stack of documents and a litter of mobile phones on the main table that sat comfortably before the massive collection of screens on the wall, screens that had once been watched by all present in the room as Higuchi had been captured.

Their vision was accompanied by L who stood slouched with his back to the force, a mobile device clearly In hand, his own voice talking to the reciever on the other end, his head looking above to the screen in front of him.

"Hey Ryu-"

Before Matsuda could finish his sentence, Ryuzaki made a motion with the back of his hand behind him as if to silence the others, amazing all the detectives at once for being so perceptive at realising they were in the room with him, even though they had hardly made much noise. Soichiro looked at Matsuda, the younger detective himself now holding a sheepish look, one hand going to the back of his head and his eyes closing.

"Oh..yeah hehe…he…I didn't see he was on the phone" Matsuda whispered to the other.

Ryuzaki appeared to be speaking another language. From what most of them could make out, it was French. His speech was amazingly fast and appeared to be accurate, as if it was his mother tongue. Word upon word flew out of his mouth until he took a breather, a small silence overtaking the room.

The minute silence didn't last long. Another voice seemed to come out of nowhere making everyone realise Ryuzaki had now put the phone onto hands free setting. This other voice replying in the same language only it was feminine, the person seeming to be mature enough to be in her fifties.

A few words were exchanged between the two, the only thing the Task Force (apart from Light who had a semi-good understanding of French so he could translate more words then the others) understood out of the whole conversation was when the woman said the letter L.

"C'est mon plaisir." Ryuzaki stated monotonously. With that the mobile which was placed next to l's ears was taken away and thrown in a bin next to him.

Whilst there was silence in the room Light jumped at the opportunity to ask the Super Sleuth just what he suspected L was doing.

"Ryuzaki…this stack of papers…they're all cases, aren't they?" Light blinked in amazement as he analyzed the document towers on their previous main desk they had used on a daily basis before looking to the other in question who still had his back to them.

Ryuzaki hesitated momentarily before reaching out towards another mobile device in deep thought.

"…Yes…sharp as always, Light, though that is only to be expected. You are correct… And I only have three more to solve. I apologise for having to ask you all, but can you please wait downstairs in the waiting room? I will be there shortly."

With no room left for argument, he took more papers into his hand and dialled a number, not bothered that the others wore confused faces as if they were itching to ask questions.

The Group eyed the phones noticing all the expensive Technology was labeled. Paper was sellotaped to each handheld device, writing displayed clearly in English. From what Light could make out, some read 'President', 'Government' and other famous world class leaders.

Apart from all holding a impressed expression and wondering just _how _the detective had so many famous contacts, and also wanting to see the next conversation L would have and who it was going to be with, the Task Force understood completely that the younger needed some room.

"Of course Ryuzaki." Came Soichiro's understanding and respective nod, hoping L would see it from the corner of his eyes. The older Yagami instantly started making his way back to where they had come, motioning the others to follow- leaving Ryuzaki alone in the room who continued to talk to different countries.

After half an hour of talking between themselves, the Task Force registered someone enter their view from the corner of their sight, Ryuzaki finally making his presence known, stepping out from the elevator and walking towards the now abruptly silent group who had noticed his arrival.

"…I apologise for that. As you may imagine, before the Kira case started I had other loose ends to tie." Were his simple words as he walked towards the scattered force who also closed the distance with him, Ryuzaki climbing upon a chair, the other's eyes not leaving him as they stood in silence, watching the younger man come to sit in his normal eagle-crouch position.

"…Ryuzaki I know there's probably no point in asking, but did you get any sleep at all last night? There were quite a lot of documents on your desk." Light asked with a concerned expression. He felt protective over Ryuzaki, especially when the abnormal investigator never took care of himself. He had come to understand over the time that's what Watari had been for…because once he died, Ryuzaki had barely taken care of himself. He would wash normally, since surprisingly he was like Light and aware of personal hygene when it came to his physique…but other then that, he barely ate or slept, therefore Matsuda had taken it upon himself to make L his coffee and food after Light had discussed his concern about the detective.

Light really needed to drill it into him to look after his health. He couldn't bare to think of Ryuzaki staying up seven or more days long and fall down a flight of stairs due to exhaustion or form any other accident through being tired.

He really admired the detective and held as much respect for him just like he did with his dad.

L didn't even acknowledge Light and claimed ignorance, not answering as if he hadn't heard it. He would always get a good scolding off the younger man for not getting enough sleep…it was nice to have someone care about you but sometimes it was unnecessary. Especially when he had to wrap up some abandoned cases that he had agreed to solve before Kira's appearance.

"Ryuzak-" Light, being naturally persistent, was going to ask the question again when he knew Ryuzaki was deliberately avoiding the question- but was soon cut off by Ryuzaki's speech, all the Task Force now directing their attention to the man known as L, Light's previous talk seemingly forgotten.

"First of all, I want to say Thank you to you all for risking your lives in this case. It is very honourable of you all. It is a rare sight to find people such as yourselves who were willing to put their lives on the line in order to solve such an extreme case such as this. I am grateful for the support you have given me and appreciate you all for spending your time in pursuing Kira.

Second of all I would like to apologise to you, Light and Soichiro Yagami for the pressure I have put you both under. For this, please accept a Month's Pre-Paid holiday with spending money, where ever you would like to go to I will take care of the expenses."

Ryuzaki stated in his usual calm and monotone voice, his eyes focusing on the screen of a spare laptop on top of a round table he had left in the room just in case it was needed.

Everyone gasped at the man's proposal. Ryuzaki seeing in the reflection of the offline monitor Soichiro's expression looked one of shock, his mouth agape with wide eyes taking his time to regain composure.

With a shake of his head, "Ryuzaki…I…couldn't accept that. I only felt working on the Kira case was the right thing to do. I did not work for money."

"I understand. However… as stated before, due to your son being under suspicion, you was also in a stressful predicament. Clearly, the evidence to this lies in your heart attack which was halfway through the Investigation. Please accept my sincerest apologies. Concerning the holiday, you do not have to decide straight away. I recommend you to take some time to discuss it over with your wife before coming to a final conclusion. Also, concerning what to say to your wife about how you have been given this opportunity, It's recommendable that you say you won this holiday through some sort of competition. I'm sure you can come up with some form of excuse that Light can back you up on without causing suspicion."

Everyone stared back at Ryuzaki with evergrowing wide eyes, shocked at his words.

"Ryuzaki…I… I don't know what to say."

"You do not have to say anything Mr. Yagami." Ryuzaki gave the older a stony look. Eventhough L was younger then most in the room, he had the most power, authority and intelligence out of all of them combined, even the promising straight A student Light.

It still stunned the men sometimes, leaving them in awe whenever they were reminded of this fact. Looking at the young man, no-one would ever believe this was L. He was so young, held a dishevelled look appearance-wise and came across as a lazy individual upon first impression.

But, all had come to know it was also a clever technique, intentional or not, to make people second guess and underestimate, _disguise_ that he _was_ the actual mastermind detective that everyone so desperately was searching for.

"That is… very generous of you Ryuzaki…thank you… for your offer." Soichiro as he bowed his head momentarily in gratitude whilst giving a small smile, his eyes showing silent appreciation.

Ryuzaki looked bored as his toes fidgeted slightly on the chair before coming to face the rest of them.

"Also…to everyone else in the Task Force, for completion of working under me successfully in such a difficult case, please accept the contents in the envelope Soichiro is about to hand you."

L watched on blankly as he held out the objects in question towards Light's father, the older man holding a questioning look before walking into L's space and taking the offerings, each Task Force member glancing at each other in confusion before each individually accepted the thin packet. L looked to his coffee, which had been made earlier knowing he would confront the task force, the liquid being seemingly forgotten on a table to his right before he delicately picked the handle up between his thumb and fore finger, his left hand also going to the same table in search for something sugary before finding what he was looking for, grabbing the sweet confectionary which now held his full attention and unwrapping the outer layer of plastic before stirring the red lolly into the liquid- not caring about seeing everyone's reaction to the mysterious sealed casings.

Matsuda was the first one to receive his. He hesitated as he held it in front of him with one hand, analyzing the front body of the envelope whilst his free digits ran across, feeling the smooth texture. He soon realised this was no ordinary office material, the structure was thick like card and slightly bumpy holding an expensive look to it, the material itself being a champagne yellow in colour.

In the middle was an engraved letter, though it was transparent as if it was a watermark.

It was L's cloister signature letter.

Turning it on his back to where the opening was, he took the edges of the lip in his hands and began carefully slipping a finger under and breaking the seal, a shocked expression instantly forming, his eyes growing wide as he pulled out the paper inside.

"Ryuzaki this…" Matsuda uttered as he was engulfed in shock, his heart skipping a beat at registering just what he was looking at.

"Everyone, please take this as a thank you for the contributions you have made to the case, and also to cover your health and travel expenses."

"Woah…Ryuzaki how do you afford this? I never thought I would see this amount of money in my life!" Aizawa stated, his eyes also wide, hands shaking as he held the cheque away from his face and blinking rapidly in disbelief.

Ryuzaki sighed into his coffee, obviously not caring about the display of shock everyone was showing.

After everyone had regained themselves after the shock of how much they were given, which in all actuality took quite a while, Light had to ask what was lingering on his mind.

"So Ryuzaki" Came Light's voice, beating Matsuda to the question.

Ryuzaki instantly brought his head up to meet the younger Yagami's gaze.

"What will you do now? I know that you may be wanted somewhere else, but will you be at least be staying in Japan for a few days?" Everyone's head snapped to Ryuzaki at the interesting question.

Ryuzaki paused when he noticed all eyes had returned to him. Instantly a thumb quickly went to hover over his bottom lip, his eyes narrowed coming to stare at the floor. The super sleuth appeared to be very deep in thought.

"To be perfectly honest with you…" he started, voice slightly muffled behind his thumb and quiet as he looked to be choosing his words carefully, his vocals gradually rising to a normal volume. "…I did not expect to survive this case. I was perfectly adamant I was going to die, since there was such a high chance that Kira would indeed kill me." He paused, thumb now floating away from his face, hand going back to rest on his knee caps, blank eyes slowly rolling to Light's figure.

"For once, I am unsure of exactly of what to do. I'm sure hundreds…no, **thousands **of new cases have been ignored since the up-rise of Kira. If I was to look then I'm positive I would easily find a suitable case to my taste." He stated gently.

"…But….since Watari's passing," Ryuzaki gazed at the floor as a small pause over took him the room silent, "I seem to have lost some of my motivation."

Matsuda let out a small gasp as he face became more serious, Soichiro's expression softening through sadness, both now holding a look of sympathy at remembering Ryuzaki's father figure.

Light held a shocked expression at the admittance of Watari's death affecting the great L.

He hadn't shown any change when the old man had died.

…But he guessed now that the case was closed, Ryuzaki had more time to think about what had transpired over the duration of the case. Perhaps it was all only finally registering with the super sleuth now.

Ryuzaki's onyx gems turned to bore into Light's momentarily before allowing his gaze to go to the now cold coffee in front of him at the coffee table, his thumb returning to hover at the side of his lips occasionally grazing his cheek.

Matsuda came to sit in a chair opposite the detective, and soon all the rest of them apart from Aizawa and Mogi who stood still listening intently, followed suit into respective chairs, their attention focused on the super intelligent man known as L.

Ryuzaki paused. He knew he shouldn't be talking of Watari, especially since the older man would become even more prominent in his mind. But… it was hard, he had never been through the grieving process before so all this was new to him...which made him feel lost on how he should act. He had tried to remain rational, successfully doing so on the outside…but on the in, sometimes it was hard to think straight, especially when guilt seeped into his heart whenever he thought of the elderly and kind man that had been with him for most of his life.

He continued without meeting anyone's gaze, speaking his thoughts, tone of voice now quieter.

"…Where as I would normally go onto the next case without any hesitation, I am actually not interested in pursuing another in this moment in time by myself…which feels…surreal….hmm…yes, strange... I have never felt such a way before." Ryuzaki's eyes stared at his fine china mug, distant memories of Watari invading his consciousness.

His hand curled into a fist shape as it manoeuvred to hover in front of his mouth, now hiding his lips, his thumb now resting on the middle of his bottom lip.

"Perhaps it's the thought of knowing Watari wont be with me on another case..." He muttered silently, more to himself then the rest as he tried to get a better understanding of his feelings.

Just then, like other times in the Kira case when he was alone thinking of the deceased man, something struck Ryuzaki's heart. An overwhelming emotional pain enveloped him accompanied by memories long forgotten from the past.

Watari had always been there.

He had been there through the orphanage.

There on his first case.

There when the first assassination attempts had happened as he had become more known to the world, this very fact driving him into hiding in the first place to protect his identity…

…And just generally there whenever he needed him.

Watari had been the one and only constant in his life, not to mention the only one he trusted.

For a brief moment, even though it came as quick as it went, his eyes shone with raw and heartbreaking emotion, everyone witnessing this short moment, each person thinking Ryuzaki's eyes looked suddenly moist. His normally blank eyes had turned the saddest grey Light had ever seen.

But in a flash, as the detective himself must have realised what he was doing by seeing everyone else's sympathetic look from the corners of his eyes, that expression had gone, to be replaced with his stony signature look as he shifted slightly in his chair.

"I thought so…so you are grieving Ryuzaki. Watari was close to you afterall."

The jet black head snapped to the direction of Light, inwardly trying desperately regain his composure.

"…" The dark detective remained silent as if he himself was comprehending the severity of the brunette's statement. He looked to be wanting to reply to Light but evidently he couldn't.

Light at that moment, did something completely unexpected.

Ryuzaki one minute had returned to looking at the china next to him as his mind started questioning the given information and exploring his feelings towards the old man, but then the next, Light was kneeling down in front of him on the carpet, looking dead into his eyes. His arms were up in the air, hands gripping Ryuzaki's shoulders firmly, forcing the detective to look into his caramel eyes. A small gasp escaped L's mouth as he was taken aback from the sudden unexpected gesture at realising what was happening, his eyes wide and remaining still on the face infront of him.

Soichiro also gasped at Light's actions.

"L-Light!"

"Ryuzaki…I know this probably isn't something I have the right to say and afterall, you have many more important figures to listen to rather then a recently graduated University Student from Japan…. But… I quite enjoyed getting to know the real L. At first I thought you was like a robot because of how indifferent you remain to everything no matter what the circumstances…But, and even though It wasn't nice knowing why…" Light momentarily closed his eyes and hesitated before continuing as he structured his thoughts into gentle words.

"…Being cuffed to you showed me a lot of things about you and why you use the methods that you do. You do them in order to protect yourself, to always have the upper hand…" Light stopped talking for a moment. Ryuzaki's mouth was open, still shocked at the younger's behaviour and too stunned to do anything as the words started registering. Light took this as the opportunity to continue.

"It must be hard knowing that Watari was taken from you by Kira, I don't even know how I would cope myself if something happened to dad."

Soichiro's jaw remained dropped as he watched his son take a glance at him from the corner of his eyes.

"But all I know is, I look up to you and even though you appear to not care on the outside, you're actually quite the opposite. I heard rumours back in High School that L just solves cases for entertainment, but…now I know for sure you do it to genuinely protect the world and help make us all safer…and I'm glad there is L out there to bring people to justice otherwise the world would just be in a mess."

Light then continued in a mere whisper:

"You could have always sent a double to be on this case… yet, you didn't. That to me is saying you're an honourable person."

Light closed his eyes before opening them to reveal the most serious and determined look he had shown throughout the whole investigation, his grip tightening around the material that clung to the dark haired man.

"Just know that you, L, will forever have my support, respect and utmost admiration. I hope to remain your friend no matter what happens. I'm honoured to have met you in person and even though all the stress, I'm grateful for the experience otherwise I never would have been given the opportunity to understand why the world's greatest detective has to work like he does." Light took one more moment to look in to both Ryuzaki's eyes before carefully detaching his hands from the odd detective, making sure he had gotten though before he stood up, taking a step back to observe the older man.

L didn't know what to say, his eyes were still fixed on where Light's face had been, clearly showing he was still trying to process the information he had been given.

Coming back down to earth, Ryuzaki finally blinked, registering Light was now standing directly in front of him, the young man's legs in front of his eyes. His head instantly climbed to Light's face.

"Light…I-"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Light gave a smile at Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki's shocked expression slowly formed into a small, rare and barely noticeable smile.

Matsuda who had been watching with one hundred percent of his attention suddenly and abruptly jumped up from the seat opposite Ryuzaki, a grin on his face.

"Yeah! Me too L! You have my full support aswell no matter what happens!"

"And mine aswell." Came Soichiro's calm voice, the ex-Chief was now standing up, clenched fists by his sides. His head had lowered to rest on his chest- eyes closed.

"My son deeply respects you for what you do Ryuzaki…and he is right, without you this world would be in utter chaos. I also find what you do to be honourable and I am also personally grateful to have worked under you." His eyes opened, head being brought up to Ryuzaki's position, a serious expression adorning his face.

"If you ever have need of us again, I'm sure all of us would be willing to provide any assistance in the future."

Ryuzaki averted his gaze to the silent Aizawa and Mogi.

Aizawa took a few moments before nodding. Mogi followed suit.

Ryuzaki turned to look back at Soichiro whose eyes were fixed on his being.

"I had been thinking the same aswell." His tone was gentle, thumb coming to rest once again at his lips, Onyx eyes scanned each of them once again. "If this is so," a finger grazed across his teeth before coming to hover infront of his ear "...then you will be kept in mind if there is ever another case such as this one again." Eyes examined each person in the room.

"Ryuzaki…"

"…Yes Light?"

"…I don't think you answered my question fully. So will you be remaining here for a few days?" his tone of voice sounded hopeful.

Ryuzaki thought over the question as he stared opposite at nothing in particular, weighing his options.

"I…suppose…" the word _suppose _being said quietly and slowly. "…it wont hurt." the sentence was finished gently, finally giving into Light's silent request since he had dragged it out long enough to make it believable to the others that he had been convinced by Light to stay and not because he had planned it from the beginning. "After all, I am under no obligations right now...and I am checked in at a nearby hotel for another day, due to this building being under negotiation." A lie. He wasn't staying at a hotel.

Everyone gave a small shocked look at that.

"It's under negotiation?" Matsuda spoke up at the new information.

"Yes, it has been since the last few months of the Kira case. A few organisations have directly contacted me through an alias I am currently using, as well as familiar and old connections of mine stating their interest. However, if this facility is needed further, then because it is still under my ownership until plans are finalised, we still have access to any possible technology and rooms available so there is nothing to be concerned of if some form of emergency comes up or if anything else develops."

Matsuda let out a small gasp in astonishment as he studied the surroundings, silently pondering as to how much such a building would be worth and what exactly it would be converted into under new management.

Would the new owners even know this building was used for solving the most infamous, violent and supernatural case ever known to mankind?

Light gave a small smirk to the one known as Ryuzaki as he put the pieces together behind L's words, ideas instantly popping into his head, knowing Ryuzaki was indirectly implying, once again, the opportunity to learn more about him, to spend more time with the mastermind behind the letter that was known everywhere around the world, yet few only having the honour and pleasure in meeting him in person.

…And this time, the man- his _friend_ wouldn't be staying in his presence because he was under suspicion. No, this time it would be under free will. No interrogations, no constant accusations, no reasons to argue (though Light himself couldn't guarantee that would be out of the question), no worry over whether or not they were going to live to see another day…

"Well, if that's right Ryuzaki, then maybe I can help with your lack of motivation. I heard of a case a few days ago, I've actually been meaning to talk to you about it because it's been happening near our area." Light was deliberately vague with details, hoping to catch Ryuzaki's attention and spark a small thrill due to offering his allegiance in a case once again, understanding what Ryuzaki had been getting at and going along with it.

He had wanted to give something back to the detective for his generousity shown today anyway.

Ryuzaki's near non-existent eyebrows raised questionably at that, outwardly acting surprised eventhough inwardly he had expected Light would figure out what he meant, pleased to know the seed he had sneakily planted in Light's head from the beginning had grown, the handsome young man going along with his intentions.

As usual, the now unemployed younger male was certainly on his wavelength, taking the bait when he had said the facility was still available, understanding his silent request for help with his lack of get-up-and-go attitude.

"Hmm that sounds...interesting, but before we go any further, I believe first of all we need Senior Yagami's consent if you wish to be able to help me. Of course ultimately when it comes down to it, only your father can decide whether or not you can assist me."

Platinum streaked hair turned in L's direction, Soichiro also holding a surprised expression at Light's words, taken back by the sudden proposal as his glazed eyes stayed on his son, multiple things going through his mind all at once as he registered what Light was intending to do.

"…Well…" Soichiro trailed off before letting out a small sigh as he studied his son.

His son wasn't a child anymore...so really perhaps he had no right to decline what his son wanted and it was an honour afterall if his son could stay longer in the detective's presence...

Light stared back at his dad with an intense gaze, a pleading look clearly in his eyes.

"…As long as Light does not have to go under cover, stays in Japan and we can contact him whenever we need him…" Light's father paused. "…and is in no danger and-"

"Mr. Yagami, I have remained anonymous ever since starting my career, I very rarely go undercover due to the notion of putting myself at unnecessary risk." Ryuzaki hopped down from his chair as he stood slouched facing the older man, everyone present in the room standing and watching the scene unfold. "I assure you there is very little to no danger posed. As long as Light can follow few instructions when needed, there will be no threat to your son if he stays in my care."

Soichiro stared into L's eyes, looking for any possible sign of doubt only to be met in return with an unreadable expression, though a firm and confident underlying look could evidently be seen.

"Yeah dad, I want to do this. I trust Ryuzaki, just like I trusted him on the Kira case... And as everyone can see, it was the right thing to do."

Soichiro glanced at the other father in the room, examining Aizawa for some kind of support. The afro haired man not giving any indication as to what he thought and instead letting Soichiro decide for himself.

"…" A sigh was finally drawn from his mouth as he closed his eyes and hung his head slightly in defeat. "…Fine."

Arms were raised in the air as if victory had just fell upon those present in the room. "Whoo! Did you hear that? Wow! so you and Light are going to be solving a case together? That's great! With both of you combined there will be no chance for the murderer, I bet it'll take you guys no time to finish the case-"

Light's father spoke up, cutting Matsuda's celebration completely off. "Just make sure you stay in contact with us Light, that's all I ask."

"Don't worry," the words being said slowly and boldly to reassure his father, the unsaid words _just trust me _clearly being heard from his tone. "…I trust Ryuzaki, I'll be fine" Came Light's firm response.

Soichiro blinked before slowly nodding, his aged eyes stared at his son before softening at the display, "…Just enjoy it." A small smile was given, though a hint of uncertainty remained at the concept of his son dealing with another case.

"Well then," Ryuzaki's sharp and slightly impatient voice spoke out instantly gripping everyone's attention before continuing in a softer tone.

He had known all along Soichiro would be won over by his son.

"…now that it is settled, Light can you tell me more about this case?"

Even though naturally worry remained deep down inside him due to being a father, Soichiro Yagami couldn't help but smile softly as he stood watching his grown up son maturely begin to discuss a case with the mysterious world class celebrity, the super genius listening intently to Light with a thumb to his lip as the brunette explained the background of the upcoming task, various points being dicussed that could become important to the case later on.

He was so proud of him, to think there had been so much stress on both their shoulders from the start of the Kira case, that Light had been accused of mass murder nearly every day, that he had been interrogated…

That Light had even **wanted **to be part of the investigation in the **first place **to **prove** his innocence, even though the risk of danger was high...

It was certainly courageous and honourable, and as usual even through all the stress, his strong child had pulled through and seemed stronger then ever before…

…and the fact alone that his son was now standing there, talking to the legendary detective L, the odd man worth millions, perhaps trillions alone…actually **wanting** to be in Japan just to do this…it made him feel a warmth in his chest.

"It'll be alright." He felt a reassuring hand squeeze his shoulder and forcing him out of his reverie, Aizawa now coming to his side as they both watched the scene before them, Matsuda talking to Mogi opposite about how great it was that L was staying in Japan for a certain length of time and how amazing it was to see both of them teamed up again.

Soichiro stood watching his son's face turn his way momentarily, mouthing the words _thanks dad _before once again putting his full attention to the black haired genius.

"I know it will Aizawa, I know it will."

His smile grew as he said those words.

_As weeks went on, L had taken the opportunity to make the most of his time with Light as he slowly regained his thrill for work, silently evaluating and testing the young man to observe his reactions when dealing with the pressure of what they were up against, also secretly mentoring him and sharing information about previous cases he had closed in his past making the case even more pleasurable since he had never previously had a companion to relate to. _

_As Matsuda had predicted, through both L's and Light's co-operation, the case had been closed relatively quickly, Light himself suggesting a strategy to L to corner and eventually capture the killer that had been in hiding. Because of Light's amazing skill, deduction and credibility in making the case so exciting, L's passion for cases had burst from a small flame into a wild fire, craving more, making him decide to venture into decisions that he would not normally consider until one day he had come to his final conclusion, shortly after proposing an offer that changed his younger friend's life forever._

_During the course of the case that both L and Light were working on, meanwhile, through recommendation from L himself, every single Member of the Task Force had been reinstated to the NPA. Years went on before being called back to work under the mysterious detective once again as a new Kira arose. Even though the culprit was just as complex and rather intelligent just like the original Kira, with Light now being sharper, gathering even more knowledge, sets of skills and experience through L's disposal, the new Kira hadn't been in reign for long, only lasting half of the time the original Killer had been in the public's eye._

_Light was considered as L's most trusted and valuable ally for the rest of his life._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN:<span> Hopefully it was clear enough to everyone Ryuzaki's intentions in this. If you didn't get it then if you read the line once again: "I am actually not interested in pursuing another in this moment in time by myself" then hopefully you will get what I mean. D; I actually have three different versions of this, this being only one of them, but because all differ so much, I believe I'll just let them stay as stand alone fics if I submit them on here. Ultimately, the series is called 'leaving' which yeah, just focuses on the end of the Kira case and Ryuzaki's leaving blargh blah, this one being the only good ending out of all of them (maybe though I'm not entirely sure, since one of them is screaming at me to make it a good ending aswell, that one is longer then this though). But yeah, there's definitely a bad ending version of this which is depressing, the sequel to that being "Plane Incident" which is actually in this moment in time currently being revised to become hopefully better since I had been lazy on it originally. Oh and btw everyone, thanks for putting me in Favourite Author Alert/collection etc. I very rarely get the chance to look to see who's put me in their lists and such since I generally try and avoid my email account because it's full of stuff but yeah, I've been flooded with stuff since submitting nightmare. I very rarely get time to be on FF D;_**


End file.
